


Catboys and the Like

by fuckingfruitloop



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bunny Hybrid Bang Chan, But like a real mess of hybrids, Catboy Felix, Crack I guess, Goldfish Hybrid Lee Know, Hybrids, Polar Bear Jeongin, Puppy Hybrid Seungmin, Sheep Hybrid Hyunjin, Squirrel Hybrid Jisung, This is just 2700 words of very unsexy hybrid fic, bunny hybrid changbin, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingfruitloop/pseuds/fuckingfruitloop
Summary: “If you could be half-animal, half-human, like a cat girl, what animal would you want to be?” Jisung asked the group between Mario Kart races.“A sheep,” Hyunjin answered immediately.At least he didn't choose the goldfish. Not that Minho seemed to regret his decision in the slightest.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 125





	Catboys and the Like

It started with a relatively innocent question. Well, maybe not so innocent, because why did Jisung know so much about the sexual tendencies about bunny-human hybrids? But no one really wanted to unpack that. So, innocent enough.

“If you could be half-animal, half-human, like a cat girl, what animal would you want to be?” Jisung asked the group between Mario Kart races.

“A sheep,” Hyunjin answered immediately. He was curled up against Seungmin’s side as Seungmin chose the next course, having achieved 8th place in the last series of races and feeling no desire to play another cup.

Jisung spluttered at him. “What. Why?”

Hyunjin giggled. “I dunno. I think it’d be funny. I want the curly horns.”

Seungmin glanced at him with an eyebrow raised before selecting the Star Cup. “So weird,” he mumbled. Hyunjin temporarily uncurled himself from Seungmin’s side and whacked him.

“So, like a long-horned sheep?” Chan asked.

Hyunjin nodded happily, glad he could count on Chan to play along. “Yeah, a long-horned sheep!”

Jisung shook his head, eyebrows raised like he couldn’t believe Hyunjin wouldn’t choose something cute. Then he turned to Chan. “Well, what would you be?”

Chan suddenly quieted, glancing at the ground sheepishly. “I’d probably choose a bunny. I think that’d be cute.”

Changbin immediately began teasing him. “Aww, our Channie is already cute.” (The fact that Changbin was mid choosing Toadette in a tiny pink kart as his Mario Kart racer kind of lessened the effect of the teasing.)

Chan flushed regardless and let out some combination of a laugh and a cough, then glared at Changbin with watery eyes when the other just laughed at his embarrassment. 

“You know, bunny hybrids are usually the horniest ones,” Jisung remarked offhandedly as he scrolled through Mario Kart’s selection of wheels.

“What?” Changbin shrieked immediately.

“Where did that come from?” Jeongin whined, a pained expression on his face.

“Oh, you know. Common knowledge,” Jisung muttered.

Minho and Felix shared a knowing glance that was only witnessed by Seungmin. Seungmin chose to block that interaction and any implications of it out of his mind immediately.

“Anywayyy,” Jisung continued, “Felix what would you be?”

“A cat,” Felix answered immediately. 

Chan’s cheeks were still a bit pink, but he immediately moved to coo over Felix and tell him how cute he would be as a cat. Changbin smiled fondly at them.

“Catboy,” Minho mumbled under his breath.

Jisung rolled his eyes at Minho, seemingly the only one who heard him. “Okay, Minho, what would you be?”

Minho grinned and hmmed to himself, clearly enjoying when Jisung got impatient for his answer.

“I think I’d be cute as a catboy,” Minho mused. Off to the side, Chan nodded in agreement, a thoughtful expression on his face like he was picturing it in his mind. “But...” Minho trailed off.

“But?” Jisung prompted.

“No one ever goes for fish hybrids. And I think it’s about time that someone does. So, I will take that burden upon myself and choose a goldfish.”

Jisung gaped at him. “A goldfish?”

Minho shrugged, smiling with satisfaction to himself. “Someone needed to take one for the team and choose a non-mammal. I’m just spicing things up.”

Chan nodded. “He makes a good point.”

“But you chose a bunny,” Felix reminded him. 

“Well, yeah,” Chan admitted. “I want to be a cute one. But I like that Minho’s thinking outside the box. Very commendable.”

“You saying I won’t be a cute goldfish?” Minho glared at Chan.

“Wait no, that’s not what I said!” 

“You’ll be the _cutest_ goldfish,” Changbin purred, drawing a cackle out of Felix. Minho flipped him off.

“What are you gonna be, Changbin?” Felix asked, eyes glued to the TV where the Mario Kart race was starting. (He was playing as Bowser, as usual.)

“I don't know,” Changbin admitted to the background noise of the race’s starting countdown, also focused on the TV. “Haven’t really thought about it.”

“You’d make a cute bunny,” Minho suggested with a smirk.

Changbin glanced at him suspiciously before turning back to the TV. Jisung’s declaration about bunny hybrids was still fresh in his mind, plus Minho was always scheming something, especially after being teased. “I don’t trust you.”

Minho shrugged, eyes wide in the picture of innocence. “I just think you’d be cute.”

Changbin gave Minho one more long look (which Felix used as an opportunity to pass him—not that Felix really needed any help) before agreeing. “Sure, I’ll be a bunny.”

“But then we have two bunnies!” Jeongin piped up. “I feel like everyone should have to choose their own animal.”

“What if I wanna be a bunny though?” Changbin pouted.

Seungmin raised an eyebrow at him. “Do you?”

“Maybe,” Changbin muttered. He resolutely ignored the way that Minho laughed at him.

“Okay, me next!” Jeongin declared. “I want to be a polar bear!”

He was immediately met by protests from the older members of the group.

“But you’d be so cute as a fox!” Jisung and Changbin cried.

“I just wanna be a bear,” Jeongin mumbled.

Seeing their maknae sad, Jisung and Changbin immediately backtracked. “No, you should be a polar bear! You’d be the coolest polar bear!”

Jeongin smiled brightly at them. He missed Seungmin’s look of absolute fondness when he smiled.

However, Jeongin then turned to Seungmin. “Minnie, what would you be?”

The way he said it made him sound so excited and curious that Seungmin resisted the urge to pinch his cheeks from the sheer cuteness. Instead, he went with, “I think I’d be a puppy.”

“That’s perfect!” Jeongin cried, his smile lighting up his face.

“Wait, Jisung, you never said what you wanted to be,” Felix suddenly spoke up.

“Oh, well that’s easy. I’d be a squirrel.”

The whole group murmured their agreement. It was the perfect fit for him, from the way he ate by stuffing his cheeks like a squirrel to the way his eyes widened adorably when he was surprised.

“What about Changbin?” Jeongin asked. “We still have two bunnies.”

Changbin pouted. “Make Chan switch then. I wanna be a bunny.”

“Well I’m not switching either then,” Chan declared, crossing his arms and pouting with mock anger.

“Cute,” Felix giggled.

That was how it started—all of the members getting surprisingly invested in deciding which animal hybrid they would want to be in the middle of a Friday night game night. Felix even brought out a pair of fluffy cat ears he had gotten from a fansign and wore them for the rest of the night, to which Chan responded by cooing over his cuteness and letting Felix cuddle him for the rest of the night. Other than that, the discussion was mostly forgotten as the eight boys enjoyed staying up late together before a day when they would finally have a break from schedules.

  


* * *

  


Hyunjin woke up with a headache. That was the first thing he registered. The second thing was that there was something hard attached to the side of his head preventing him from nestling back down onto his pillow.

What could possibly be attached to his head? And it was definitely attached, because he felt the pressure against his skull when he tried to brush it away by wiggling his face into the pillow. So he brought his hand up to feel the spot where the weird feeling emanated from.

His knuckles connected with a solid, rough object.

It kinda hurt.

But more importantly, _WHAT THE FUCK WAS ATTACHED TO HIS HEAD_.

_Okay, calm down Hyunjin. You’re probably just asleep._ He pinched himself hard. “Ow,” he whispered to himself. He was not asleep.

_Okay, we’re just going to take a trip to the bathroom and have a look. It’ll probably make sense when you see what’s going on._

That’s what he told himself right up until the point where he turned on the bathroom light and saw the massive, curly sheep horns protruding from his head.

Hyunjin screamed.

Ten seconds later, Felix ran into the bathroom to see Hyunjin pressed against the counter to get as close to the mirror as possible, staring at his reflection as he gingerly prodded at the sheep horns attached to his head.

“Hyunjin?” Felix asked hesitantly.

Hyunjin turned to face him. His eyes were watery and his mouth was still open in shock. His eyes made their way to Felix’s hair.

“Felix,” Hyunjin whispered. “Please tell me you’re just wearing the cat ears from last night.”

For the first time, Felix registered his appearance in the mirror. His blonde hair was sticking up at a weird angle from sleeping. But perched on top of that were two orange cat ears.

“The ones… last night… were pink,” Felix said slowly, reaching up to feel the new set of cat ears. When his fingers brushed them, he felt the sensation in his ears.

“Well, that’s horrifying,” Felix said out loud.

What was even more horrifying was the twitch he felt at the base of his spine and the fuzziness brushing up against the back of his leg.

“Hyunjin,” Felix said slowly, eyes wide. “Do I have a tail?”

After determining that both Felix and Hyunjin did, in fact, have tails, the two boys did the only thing they could think to do. They ran to Chan and Changbin’s room.

They woke Chan first. He was on the bottom bunk—so he was the easiest to reach—and he was the leader, after all.

“Hmmm?” Chan mumbled sleepily. Then his eyes moved to Hyunjin’s horns and he flinched backward a whole foot, suddenly wide awake. Felix would have giggled at how terrified he looked if he wasn’t kind of terrified himself.

“Hyunjin?” Chan whisper-yelled.

Hyunjin gave a sad attempt at some jazz hands. “It’s me,” he sighed.

“You have bighorn sheep horns!” Chan whisper-yelled again.

“I’m awake,” came Changbin’s voice from the upper bunk. “I heard Hyunjin scream. Also, not to freak anyone out but I have bunny ears and a tail.”

“What the fuck?” Chan squeaked.

“You do too, if it makes you feel any better,” Hyunjin said.

Chan flopped back against his bed and rubbed his eyes. “What the fucccckk.”

“Me too,” Felix sighed, holding his tail with one hand like he was trying to keep it from accidentally brushing his legs again.

“I think it’s time for a family meeting,” Chan said finally.

“It’s six a.m.,” Changbin pointed out.

“We’ve seen worse,” Chan said.

Twenty minutes later, everyone was seated in the living room in various states of pajamas and messy hair.

“Might was well start,” Chan sighed. He looked around the room. At Hyunjin’s gigantic, curled horns. At the delicate fin on top of Minho’s head and down his back and the webbing between his fingers. At Jisung’s massive, fluffy tail that was taller than him when it stuck straight up. “I assume everyone has realized they are some part animal by now?”

There were nods from around the room.

“Well, luckily we have a break for the next two days, so we have two days to figure out what to do. But, first, I’m going to turn it over to Jisung and ask, why are we the exact animals we said we wanted to be when you asked last night?”

Jisung somehow looked even smaller curled up in his massive fluffy tail. He couldn’t figure out how to sit with it, so he was currently standing. His eyes were wide as everyone turned their attention to him.

“I seriously have no idea,” Jisung squeaked out. “I asked it because I thought it’d be funny.” His words started to pick up speed. “Me, Minho, and Felix had been reading some hybrid fanfiction—oh, fuck, shouldn’t have said that—anyway, that happened, and I thought it’d be interesting to ask what everyone wanted to be. It was seriously just something I asked for no reason. I had no idea this would happen; I don’t even know how this happened; there’s no way this makes sense and I—”

Minho interrupted Jisung’s frantic rant with an arm around his shoulder. “No one’s blaming you, Jisung,” he said softly, glaring around the circle of members to make it clear that he would accept anyone putting the blame on Jisung.

Chan sighed. “So, you really have no idea?”

“No idea!” Jisung repeated.

Chan shook his head. “This is going to be a disaster to tell our managers about.”

There was a moment silence. Then, hesitantly, Seungmin spoke up. “So, are we gonna try and unpack what Jisung said about him and Felix and Minho reading fanfiction, or…”

“No,” Jisung cut him off immediately. Both him and Felix were blushing. Minho looked like he couldn’t care less.

“Okay, meeting dismissed,” Chan sighed. “I’m going back to bed.”

The group dispersed—most of them to go back to bed. Hyunjin didn’t miss how Felix and Changbin were leaning into each other and both went back to his and Felix’s shared room.

In the end, Seungmin and Jisung were the only ones who didn’t go back to bed. However, a very disgruntled Hyunjin rejoined them in the living room only a few minutes later.

“What’s up?” Jisung asked from where he was lying on the floor on his phone. His pajama pants were stretched comically wide and low in the back to accommodate the base of his tail. His hair was a mess. He looked like he had absolutely no idea what to do with himself and had given up trying to figure it out.

“I can’t figure out how to lay down with my horns,” Hyunjin groaned, flopping down on the couch by Jisung.

Jisung huffed out a laugh.

Hyunjin glared at him. “Why are you laying on the floor?”

“I don’t know how to sit with my tail. And I tried laying on the couch but it takes up so much room that I barely fit. So, I just moved to the floor.”

The two stared at each other for a few minutes. Then both of them burst out laughing.

Neither of them were even sure what was funny, but Hyunjin laughed until there were tears in his eyes. It must have been at least thirty seconds, and he was gasping for breath, but every time he made eye contact with Jisung cackling on the floor with his too-large tail and pointy little squirrel ears the giggles came back.

Jisung wasn’t faring much better, gasping for air on the floor.

“This is such a mess!” Jisung wailed between gasps. Then Hyunjin got one of his horns stuck on the back of the couch and Jisung shrieked with laughter.

By the time Seungmin came out of the kitchen to check on them, the laughter had almost completely subsided and both had tears in their eyes. 

“Y’all good?” Seungmin asked, glancing between the two of them suspiciously.

“This is such a fucking mess, Seungmin,” Jisung said in response.

“Yeah, I know,” Seungmin sighed.

“You can at least function normally though,” Jisung said. “I can’t even sit down because of this tail. And hiding it is completely out of the question.”

“You can see my horns from a mile away and I can’t lay down on them,” Hyunjin added with a sad laugh.

Seungmin, for his part, looked genuinely sorry for the two other boys. Then he perked up a bit (coupled by his ears standing up straight on top of his head, which was adorable). “Hey, at least you’re not part goldfish.”

“Fuck, you’re right,” Jisung giggled.

“I wonder if Minho has gills,” Hyunjin mused, and Jisung gasped like it was the greatest thing he had heard all day.

“Yeah, we’re gonna be fine,” Seungmin said and went back into the kitchen.

“Why did I have to choose being a _sheep_ though?” Hyunjin wailed as Seungmin walked away. "Felix gets to be an adorable catboy and I just have fucking 20-pound _horns_ on my head!"

Jisung just laughed at him and swished his tail over Hyunjin’s legs. Yeah, he didn't want to even imagine how Chan's conversation with their managers would go down. But for now, they were going to be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hyunjin - sheep  
> Felix - cat  
> Minho - goldfish  
> Chan - bunny  
> Seungmin - puppy  
> Jeongin - polar bear  
> Jisung - squirrel  
> Changbin – bunny  
> 
> 
> Come talk to me on twitter and tell me if I should write more! @clortown


End file.
